


Poisonous berries

by Akikitsune



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Hunter Felix, Immortal Jisung, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akikitsune/pseuds/Akikitsune
Summary: “Living on the outskirts of the kingdom was a choice, but now it's a necessity” Felix sighed as he gazed at the wanted poster with a picture of Jisung clearly drawn on it.“Did you say something?” Jisung looked back towards Felix, a clueless expression pinned to his face._Felix is a hunter in medieval times who constantly runs into the infamous Jisung who loves poisonous berries.





	1. Are you ok?

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea at 3am and now im here...
> 
> sorry for any spelling or gramma mistakes I'll fix them soon.

A summer breeze blew through the small house on the borders of a small but blooming kingdom, blonde hair being tossed in the wind as a boy saddled up his horse. His clothing muted colours of brown and red, he reached for his cape that had been placed gently on the back of his horse. He put the burgundy cloak on and gathered his weapons before clambering on top of his horse. He set off shouting out a goodbye even though there was no one to hear him, his cloak flickered in the wind as his honey brown horse trotted away in to the dense green forest.

Once the horse broke into the dense wall of trees the boys senses were on high alert, waiting for the slightest movement that wasn't him or his horse, soon the blonde hunter found his way into a small clearing, he tied his horse to a small tree and he ducked back into the denser part of the forest. Step after step he walked through the forest until he heard tree branches above him snapping, small leaves and twigs fell around the hunter before he heard a human voice yelling.

“Fuck!” 

Then almost immediately after a male body fell in front of the unprepared boy. The hunters eyes widened with an array of different emotions as he just stood there staring and the body in front of him. 

“Umm… are… are you ok?” the hunter queried a now confused but worried expression on his face.

“Yup… im good… just peachy” the body half joked before standing up and looking at the hunter with round excited eyes. 

“Seriously are you ok? No one should be able to survive a fall like that without some serious injuries” the hunter stated before pointing up making the damage to the tree obvious, several branches had been broken and were now hanging on for dear life.

“Whoops… I didn't think I was that high up…” the male hissed flinching slightly, he looked back at the hunter only to be glared at, “ahh.. So this is what it feels like to be judged” he looked down admitting defeat. 

The hunter sighed “just be careful” he went to leave before the other stopped him. The male squinted his eyes as if he were trying to read something. 

“I don't even know why I tried to read that” he pointed to a small embroidered name on the hunters cloak. “What’s your name?” 

“Felix, you?”

“Jisung” the male smiled as he started to climb the tree again “maybe we will see each other around” and then just like that he left leaving the hunter alone.

“Well… umm… yup ok” felix tried to come to terms with what just happened before he left.


	2. Ohh… this is your house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you in my house?”
> 
> "I was hungry"

Felix untied his honey brown horse and quickly left the forest after a successful hunting trip, he was able to get 3 rabbits and 2 squirrels. Just as felix was about to reach his house he heard a clatter coming from inside, felix's eyes widened. His first thought were thieves but they usually didn't risk a hunters house. 

“Come on Fey” felix said to his horse speeding up to see what was in his house. 

Felix got off of his horse and slowly stepped inside, bow ready incase it was a thief. But once the cause of the loud noise was seen by the hunter he instantly lowered his bow, another disappointed galare made its way onto his face. 

The person from before was stuffing his face with berries felix had picked earlier that morning, his cheeks puffed up slightly like a squirrel. 

“Ohh… this is your house…” the squirrel like male put down the berries and stepped away from them slowly “told ya we’ll see each other soon… felix…” 

“Why are you in my house?” felix asked still glaring.

“I was hungry and saw your house”

“Also those are poisonous berries…” Felix realised a worried look working its way onto his face. 

“Yeah, I know” jisung stared blankly at felix before taking the berries again and piling a few into his mouth and started to run off, “bye!” he shouted jumping out the window. 

“I… I-I told him... those were p-poisonous… right?” Felix stuttered, wide eyed “right?” 

The blonde hunter turned and went back to his daily chores.


End file.
